Volturi Pet
by Amane-Cullen
Summary: One week before the wedding an unexpected guest shows up at the Cullens. What happens when she was from the Volturi? What happens when the wolves don't recognize her as a vampire? Read and find out. Please read and review. Rateing Change
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any character other than Amane. The rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **_

* * *

Prologue

I am not your normal vampire. I was a Sidhe and a goddess before the first weirding. When I was turned into a vampire I regained all of my powers that I lost in that weirding. I also had some complications as a Sidhe, and those came over with me when I was turned. One of the duels I had been in I was shifted into a wolf. The wolf made no sense; it was a predator. Yes, I was beautiful for a human or mortal, but for the Sidhe, I wasn't. Did I care? No, I didn't care what they thought of me. After losing my husband and son I was lost, dazed, and didn't care what happened to me.

I was walking the border of Volterra when I was attacked by new born vampire. If it was not for Aro, I would have faded. Aro re-raised me like I was his little sister when I was turned into what I am now. My eye color stayed and I became in control of the shift that had once been forced on to me. I was now able to shift in a wolf. As for the angel part a witch found me once and cursed with an angel as a defense mechanism. I have been living with the Volturi as one of their guards for 18 years now.

* * *

Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Alice POV

Jane Volturi ran into a room with Aro sitting in it. "The Light From Heaven is gone," she said. Then scene changed. A young girl sat against a tree asleep her collarbone sticking up out of her skin. Her elbow was torn to shreds. "Find Carlisle Cullen," she said quietly.

Everyone knew the look on my face anywhere. I was having one of my visions. "Alice," said Edward looking at me wide-eyed. "What did you see?" Everyone was staring at me curiosity growing in his or her eyes.

Bella POV

Alice looked at Carlisle fear increasing in her eyes. "Carlisle do you know who The Light From Heaven is," Alice asked.

Carlisle's eyes widened as he spoke. "She is the Volturi's pet. Aro raised her like a little sister. Why?" Alice sat down shaking. Jasper sat next to her and held her close.

"What is she like," Esme asked?

"She is a vampire similar to us. All though she has power that none of us have ever seen," answered Carlisle. "The Volturi usually send her to check up on vampires. She is very scarred up from fights she has been in. What did you see Alice?"

"I saw her coming here, to Forks. She was alone and badly injured. She is coming here to talk to you Carlisle. That was all I saw. Then she just disappeared," said Alice looking at Carlisle.

"How long do we have Alice," Carlisle asked with a sigh.

I was scared now I had not been changed yet. Edward held me closer and tighter to him. "A day maybe less," replied Alice.

"Is she a vegetarian," I asked? If she wasn't we would be in trouble. She may try and take blood from me or someone close to me.

"I do not know Bella. I have not heard," said Carlisle. "Everything will be all right."

The Light from Heaven POV

I was on my way to Forks. Something was happening to me and the Volturi could not help. I needed space and Aro, Demetri, and Heidi was not giving it to me. I had less than a half a days run to Forks. I hated not being able to quench my thirst for blood. No animal or human had quenched it. Something was wrong with me. I had control over elements. No vampire could do that and I had many other powers that no vampire was known to have.

I began to wonder if I needed vampire or werewolf blood. I started biting my own wrist and drinking my own blood. It helped with the blood lust but not enough. I am right outside of a reservation. I need sleep. The same vampire attacked me again and he did the same thing to me. My collarbone and left arm was throbbing. He broke my collarbone and tore my left elbow to shreds and used a red-hot branding iron to burn a fresh cross burn into my forearm. "Find Carlisle Cullen," I reminded myself. Then sleep began to come over me.

When I woke up I was laying on a couch. I heard a male voice say, "Damn she's hot." I did not open my eyes afraid to see what was a waiting.

"Embry, shut up. She is injured. We need to get her to the hospital," said another male voice.

"Ok, just calm down Sam. Jacob can take her," said the male named Embry I was too tired to argue. I went back to sleep


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_ Jacob POV

I lifted the girl off of my couch and carried her out to my car. She was beautiful despite her injuries. Yet I still loved Bella. There's something different about this girl though. If one of those filthy, bloodsuckers did this there is going to be a fight.

As I parked I saw Bella and Edward talking to Carlisle, just who I needed. I got out of the car and walked over to them. "So which one of you filthy, bloodsucking leeches attacked a girl," I questioned anger rising inside me.

Bella looked at me angry and confused. Edward glared at me as he answered, "None of us have left the house since last night. Carlisle, Bella, and I have been the first to leave."

That I did not believe. I walked back over to my car and opened the passenger door. I gestured to Carlisle, Bella and Edward to come over. Carlisle's eyes widened as he saw her.

Carlisle POV 

There she was The Light From Heaven just as Alice had said, her long black hair falling over her delicate face. "I will take her from here Jacob," I said taking the girl from Jacob. Jacob looked at me suspiciously. Knowing who this young girl was I knew she would heal but I need to re-a-line her collarbone.

"Can you help her Carlisle," Jacob asked me. He was worried I could tell that much but there was something else. Did he like her? Did he find her attractive? Did he know who she was? I don't think he knew who she was or else he would not have picked her up. If she was a vampire and he knew none of the werewolves would have picked her up.

"Yes I can," I said. I took the girl from the car and carried her inside the hospital and into my office. Bella and Edward followed. I saw worry in Bella's eyes. Once in my office I laid The Light From Heaven down on the couch. Her eyes opened when I set her down. Her eyes were like looking up at the sky. A dark midnight blue with a sapphire blue full moon right in the middle the edges fading into the darkness becoming lost.

Edward POV 

I had never seen eyes like these ones nor had I ever seen such beauty. Don't get me wrong Bella was amazingly beautiful and I loved her. This beauty was different it was more exotic. Rosalie is going to freak when she sees this girl.

I held Bella closer not know what The Light From Heaven would do. If Aro sent her then maybe she was here to check to see if Bella had been changed yet. Our wedding was next week so she could be changed the day after the wedding. Like I promised.

I tried to search through The Light from Heaven's mind, but nothing. Was her mind blank? Or could I not look into it like I could with Bella's. This could be a problem. I needed to know if Bella is safe or not. I could tell with the way Bella was shaking that she was scared. Nothing could calm her down.

The Light From Heaven POV 

"Carlisle?" I asked wondering if that was who was looking down at me. The pain seared in my arm and I was not in the same room I was in earlier. This one had more paintings and less people.

"Yes," he answered. Score one for me. "This is going to hurt but I am going to realign your collarbone." He placed an icy cold hand on my collarbone and pushed down. I screamed it burned for him to do such a thing. At least now it would heal right, or so I was hoping.

"That hurt," I spat in Carlisle's face. I knew that he was only trying to help. The boy standing next to him laughed a little. I was not going to be a laughed no matter what. "What are you laughing at," I snapped.

That made Carlisle laugh. I wondered what they were thinking. Man, what good are powers if you don't know how to use them? Carlisle looked at me worry in his eyes. "Did one of the Volturi send you, Light from Heaven," Carlisle asked.

"No, they did not," I replied. God, couldn't I just take a vacation. "You can call me Amane. Carlisle can I talk to you alone?" the boy held the girl tighter to him. I wasn't going to attack.

"That is fine," said Carlisle, "Edward, Bella, would you please step outside." The two younger ones stepped out into the waiting room. "Now that we are alone why are you here," he asked.

"I needed to talk to you," I replied. "About your feeding habits. Also about powers, other creatures and joining you." Carlisle's eyes widened. What did he think I was here for to kill someone? That was funny.

"Ok let's start with feeding habits," Carlisle sighed. At least he was going to talk to me. "My family and I only drink animal blood."

"Ok have you ever heard of a vampire having to take another vampires blood?" Carlisle looked at me wide eyed. I took that as a no. This was going to be difficult.

"No. But there is no reason that it cannot happen. Now about there is no reason that it cannot happen. Now about powers, each of us brought something to this life. Edward can read minds. Jasper can control emotion. Emmett has immense strength. Alice can see the future. Rosalie's beauty and Esme has shown us love. I have brought control. What did you bring?"

I looked at Carlisle so my abilities were still abnormal. "I have control over elements and I can shift into a wolf. I have Angel wings that come and go as well."

Carlisle looked at me shocked. "With so much power, how do you stay sane?" I shrugged. "Creatures we will talk about later. Joining my family was the last right?"

"Yes I would like to," I looked at Carlisle waiting for a no. "I understand if you say no."

"You are more than welcome to stay with us," Carlisle smiled. "Alice and Rosalie will torture you for a while with shopping trips." I laughed.

I stood up and smiled. Carlisle smiled and led me outside. The boy and girl from early were leaning against a silver Volvo. The girl smiled at me unsure of what to do. I smiled back. "Amane this is Edward and his fiancée Bella," said Carlisle. I knew those names. Bella had to be turned into a vampire soon because she knew to much about us. Aro would be here in a week looking for me.

"Carlisle, is she safe?" Edward asked.

Carlisle looked at Edward and nodded. "Yes take her home she will be staying with us for a while."

Edward nodded and opened the passenger door for Bella. I rolled my eyes and opened the back door and slid in. Bella was tense as if she feared me. I did not pay attention to where we were going but we stopped at a huge house just outside of town. Edward started helping Bella out of the car.

I got out and followed Edward and Bella inside. As I stepped inside, I was attacked……

* * *

a/n: I know a cliff hanger. Please review so I know if I should even bother continuing this story. 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I was attacked by a pixie like girl that caused me to almost lose my balance as she tackle hugged me. Carlisle chuckled and said, "This is Alice."

"Hi," I said without a smile. Was this the torture? In a way yes, but no. Now 24-hour shopping hell yes. I hated shopping.

"Thank you," she said.

I looked at Alice with a questioning look. "For?"

"For not hurting Bella," she replied.

"Ok."

"Us girls are going up to Seattle," said Alice excitedly. Great shopping the first thing they want to do. Two more female vampires walked down the stairs. One was extraordinarily beautiful. Which meant the other woman was Esme.

"Alice give her room to breathe," said Carlisle trying not to laugh. Alice did take a step back but her face went blank. Was she having one of her visions?

A boy wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. Man I wish it would rain it is to damn muggy. Then suddenly it began to rain. Everyone looked at me. I looked outside to see that it was raining. There was one part of my powers I understood.

"Alice, baby what did you see?" the boy with his arms around her waist.

"I saw the past and future of Amane," Alice said a little scared and excited. "This is Jasper, my husband." I smiled. "Amane do you want to go with us to Seattle?"

"No, I'm going to go play a few pranks on the wolves," I replied smirking.

Bella glared at me and the other boy I assumed to be Emmett laughed. Edward looked at me and smiled. "Don't you dare," said Bella sternly.

I looked at her and laughed. "Why? It would be so much fun. That Jacob was kind of cute," I said with a smile. That last statement about Jacob really got to Bella. I wondered why.

Alice grabbed Bella and led out to a car. Rosalie Esme followed. When I heard the car start up and pull out of the driveway. I looked at Emmett and Edward. "Edward why was Bella so protective of the wolves?" I asked.

"One of her best frienda is one of those filthy dogs," Edward spat. I nodded. There was more to it than he said though but what?

I looked at Carlisle and said, "Carlisle I think you should know that Aro will be in a week."

Edward's eyes widened. Carlisle looked at me and I knew they were worried. "Amane are you sure?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. When I left he said that he wouldbe visiting Forks in a wewk and a half."

"Can you delay?" Carlisle asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

I smiled. "I may be able to slow him down a little but not by much. A day maybe two."

Carlisle looked at Edward. "Edward my son, you have to change her before the wedding."

"I will change her tonight," Eward growled. I now understood that Edward did not Bella to be a vampire.

"Well," I said, "I'm going to La Push."

"Wait," Carlisle said. He had a sling in his hands. I sighed and walked over to him. He put the sling on me then let me go. Carlisle also handed me a cell phone. Damn he is going to treat me like his daughter. Oh well I'll finally get a father. "We will only call if it is an emergency," said Carlisle.

* * *

**Please review this story and my new one 'Bella's cousin" **


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I ran to La Push. I wanted to thank the wolves for helping me. As I neared a store I saw a group of boys. They had to be the ones who helped me. I slowly walked up to the group. One of the wolves walked up to me. I knew it was Jacob by the smell. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Hi, my name is Amane," I said. "I wanted to thank you and your friends for helping me."

His smile grew. "You're welcome. My name is Jacob. I see Dr. Cullen's fixed you," he said.

I held back a giggle he was turning red. "Yes he did. I am going to be staying with him and his family." Jacob's nose wrinkled. "Jake I know what they are and I know what you are."

Jacob's eyes widen. Apperantly he thought I was human. This would be really be fun. "Oh...would you like to hang out sometime?" Jacob asked me. I smiled and nodded. "How about I introduce you to the rest of the pack?"

"Ok," I replied. Jacob took my hand in his. He led me down the streets of La Push to a small house. We walked into the house. With all the people i n the house there were only two girls. One was a wolf and the other was human with very bad scars on her face.

The human female was Sam's fiancee, Emily. I nodded to everyone as a hello gesture. Jake smiled at me. "Jake I should head back the others will be home soon," I said with a smile.

Jake walked me out. My phone rang. I answered it. "Hello."

"Amane get back to the house," said Carlisle into the phone. What happened now I asked myself. "Edward will be waiting at the border."

"Ok, I'm on my way," I replied then hung up. I turned to Jake I thanked him again and walked to the Volvo that was parked on the border. Jake sighed and walked back to the house.

I got into the Volvo and looked at Edward. He looked pissed. "What are you Amane," asked Edward looking at me with suspicion.

I laughed. I was sidhe that meant a lot. I looked at the road as Edward drove. "I am sidhe. When I was turned into a vampire my body took my powers and re-created them. Now you tell me what happened?"

Edward sighed. "Alice had a vision."

"Aro's coming?" I made it a question. Even though I knew he was.

"Yes, we thought we would have time to change Bella."

"He'll be here tomorrow?" Again I made it a question. I had a fairly good idea of what we could do.

Edward nodded. As we pulled into the driveway Bella was sitting on the porch. Edward ran up to her and walked inside. I followed him inside to the living room. The rest of the family were sitting down. Edward and Bella took a seat next to Alice and Jasper.

"Alice please explain to everyone what you saw," Carlisle said looking at Alice.

"Aro is coming. He will be here tomorrow with Jane, Marcus and Hiedi," said Alice. Her eyes held fear. "If Bella is not a full vampire they will kill her. Even id she is in the middle of her trans formaton."

Bella was trying not to cry knowing she could not be a full vampire before Aro came. I had to do something. "I have an idea," I said. Everyone looked at me with curiosity. "What if Edward bites Bella now? I could take her to La Push while they are here."

Carlisle looked at me. "That may just work. Until they pick up her scent," said Carlisle.

"The wolves can help cover her scent. But we would have to change her in La Push."

"We can try. Bella call Jacob and see if they can help," said Carlisle handing her the phone.

Bella's POV

As I dialed Jacob's phone number tears began to fall from my eyes. After three rings someone answered the phone. "Hello, Black residence."

"Hey Jacob. I need your help," Bella said.

"With that bloodsucker of yours?" Jacob asked. I hated asking him for help.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"I can't Bella. I will not help that bloodsucker," he spat and hung up the phone.

I looked up at my family and shook my head. "I have another idea," said Amane. I could not figure out why she was so determined for this to happen. We all looked at with curious eyes. "Edward bites Bella we put her in the car and I will drive up to Denali and stay with Tanya until her transformation is complete."

Alice's eyes went blank. I looked at her as she blinked her self back to us. "That will work," Alice said. I sighed in relief.

Edward smiled at me with a gleam in his golden eyes. Before I could say anything he picked me up and ran upstairs.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry for that not updating this story much. I have writer's block. If any of you have any ideas let me know.


End file.
